directive255fandomcom-20200213-history
Robot Tank (Reloaded)
The Robot Tank is an remote-controlled tank used by the Allies. Background With the advent of Yuri's aggressive use of mind-control technology, the Allies scrambled to find a reasonable counter. They attempted to reverse-engineer the Soviet Terror Drone and build an anti-armor weapon based off it. The end result was the Robot Tank. However, the Allies failed to replicate the AI the Soviets had employed and had to resort to remote-controlling the machine. The operators were located in all Robot Control Centers. This gave the strategy a weakness in that, if all centers were destroyed or had its power cut off, the robot tanks would become inactive. Game Unit The main advantage of the robot tank was that it could not be mind-controlled. It was mainly designed to function as a tank hunter, being equipped with a powerful cannon as its primary armament. However, it had little armor. Another feature of the tank was that it ran on the HoverTech system, allowing it to move quickly and navigate over water. Because the tank was stripped down to the essentials, and did not have its own heuristic-based computer to guide it, the tank itself was fairly inexpensive. Robot tanks have no AA defence. Furthermore, their armor was fairly thin. Accordingly, robot tanks could not give much in the way of a stand up fight against most enemy forces. Furthermore, the robot tanks were merely the extensions of all robot control centers - the tanks themselves did not possess any intelligence. As such, if all robot control centers were destroyed or shut down for any reason, the robot tanks would also shut down. If the center later came online, then the tanks would power up again. Any tanks that happened to be over water when the center was disabled would of course sink, and could not be activated again. Trivia A graphical glitch appears when a Robot Tank is attacked by a Giant Squid when hovering over water. An obsolete beta animation of the squid's tentacles appears, which shares the palette with the one from Tiberian Sun, and as a result, plays in wrong colors in Red Alert 2. And it looks like it's damaging itself (sparking) when all control center has been sold, destroyed or captured. Robot tank use normal sunk instead of it's explosion when it got destroyed by Giant Squid. Assessment Pros *Good against tanks and buildings. *Powerful in numbers. *Immune to mind control. *Cheap and fast. *Amphibious Cons *No anti-air defense. *Shuts down when all its control center was destroyed or if the power has been cut off. *Anti-armor units can kill them easily. *Their armor is very thin. *Can be attacked by naval units when over water. *Unable to gain promotions. *During an Ion Storm it will unable to move and will sink if it were hover above water. Gallery 185px-RobotTank.jpg|Concept Art 185px-RobotTank_2.jpg|Another Concept Art 185px-RobotTank_Render.jpg|YR Installer Slide YR_Robot_Tank_Veteran_Icons.png|Unused Veteran Icon Category:C&C: Reloaded Units Category:C&C: Reloaded Allied Units Category:C&C: Reloaded Allied Arsenal Category:Allies Category:C&C: Reloaded Allied Tanks